Post Op
by MobBob
Summary: Chloe is recovering from anesthesia when Beca visits her. Since Chloe is on drugs this is technically a Crackfic.


Post Op

**A/N: A few day before posting I found out about "Future Wife" by bduefbfsy. For the record, I did try to change my story so it wouldn't be too similar. I also think you should read "Future Wife".**

Chloe lay in her hospital bed, recovering from her node removal surgery. She was trying to sleep off the anesthesia, but was having trouble due to the fishes. They were floating around the room and making so much noise. Two of them, Steve and Fred, were loudly talking about what to get their friend Rob for his birthday.

"We could get him a new dartboard," said Fred.

"No," said Steve, "Cheryl is already getting him one of those. How about we get him a ceramic ashtray?"

"No. He said he was gonna quit smoking. We want to be supportive."

"You're right! I totally spaced it."

Chloe would say something, but Dr. Posen had told her not to talk until she had recovered or else she would hurt her vocal chords. In the meantime, if Chloe wanted to talk, she would have to write things down on paper. She had written the fishes a message, reminding them that this was a hospital and sick people were trying to get their rest, but they pretended not to see it. Typical. Chloe decided to ask a nurse to get the fishes to leave.

Eventually a nurse walked into Chloe's room. "How's it going?" the nurse said.

Chloe quickly scribbled down a message for the nurse. She was about to hand it to the nurse when she recognized the nurse. It was Beca. Since when was Beca a nurse? Chloe then noticed that Beca's nurse uniform was very impractical. It was Chloe's understanding that a nurses' uniform was supposed to cover the wearer. Since when did nurses' uniforms become so revealing? Chloe began pondering the strange turn of events, when nurse!Beca answered her question. "You do realize you're dreaming, right?"

The words took a while to register in Chloe's mind. Dreaming. Yeah, she heard people did that when they were asleep. It made sense to her. Of course Chloe wanted to play it cool. Chloe picked up her pen and paper and began writing a letter, telling nurse!Beca that she knew she was dreaming the whole time. Wasn't it obvious? Outside it was sunny when the weatherman said it would be cloudy. While Chloe reached for the paper nurse!Beca smiled. "Are you for real? You're dreaming. You can talk."

Chloe put the paper down. "Of course. I just didn't know if you knew." She then turned to the fish. "Uh, can you guys leave. Now!"

They looked hurt, but they complied. "You didn't have to yell," said Steve.

Once they were gone nurse!Beca pulled a sponge from thin air. "Ready for your sponge bath?"

"Of course!" said Chloe. She began to take her hospital gown off. Then she hesitated. "Hey Beca, do you mind doing something for me?"

"Sure."

Chloe smiled mischievously. "I'm kind of shy about all this. Do you mind taking off your clothes so I don't feel awkward?"

Nurse!Beca looked down at her uniform. "What's there to take off?"

Chloe giggled. Suddenly an IPod walked into the room. "Hey I was in the neighborhood and I wanted you to know that I'm taking requsts."

"Titanium," said Chloe without hesitation. Chloe loved that song. It always got her in the mood. The IPod happily obliged.

As the electronic sound of David Guetta filled the room, Chloe took off her hospital gown and waited for nurse!Beca to daub the warm sponge against her skin. Chloe's dreams never made it this far. She would usually wake up before the exciting part happened, with nothing to show for it except for a pillow covered in drool.

Then Chloe woke up. There wasn't any drool on her pillow. Instead it was all over her chin.

There was a nurse standing over Chloe's bed. "That was an obvious punch-line."

Chloe gave a confused look. The nurse seemed to notice this. "I said your blood pressure seems fine."

Chloe looked at the nurse. Her uniform covered her body. The nurse began to leave the room and Chloe started to think about the dream she had. It was easily the weirdest dream she ever had, and that was saying something.

Before she walked out the room, the nurse turned around. "Hey, did you know you talk in your sleep?"


End file.
